


Dude Just Han Solo'd Me

by samslostshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, I Love You, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, but it honestly doesn't matter, like when cas and dean are reunited, or maybe after the fall, this is either set during the end of season 8 before the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they have an argument and Dean lets the truth slip out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Just Han Solo'd Me

Dean doesn't know how the argument starts, but all of the sudden he's shouting at the top of his lungs at Cas. All the hurt and abandonment Dean had felt ever since the night Cas skipped town with the angel tablet bubbles over and he just snaps.

Cas is all quiet contrition and apologies at first. He tells Dean that he knew what he was doing, and that it was necessary, but that he was lonely from "the moment I left my family."

"Your family?" Dean asks, voice dangerous and low, injecting every ounce of venom he can manage into it. "Your  _FAMIL_ _Y_? Family don't abandon each other for some celestial goose chase!"

"Sam did," Cas points out. 

Dean stiffens, mouth pressing down into a firm line. "Don't you  _dare_  try to compare that to this. Sam had no choice."

" _I_ had no choice!" Cas protests, fists balling at his sides.

"You had every choice, Cas! You could have chosen us," Dean has equal difficulty keeping his voice level and keeping it from breaking.

"Why does it matter to you, Dean?" Cas raises his voice, finally, throwing his hands up in the air, and Dean sees his eyes flash violently.

He can't hold it in any longer. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!"

Cas's face relaxes, and his eyes crinkle a little at the corners as he smiles. "I know," he says, and reaches out to grasp Dean's face between his hands. He presses their lips together softly, tenderly, and Dean knows that this is a different kind of kiss than Cas has given anyone else. It's not crazy and passionate like with Meg, nor does it feel like the sort of disinterested kiss Jimmy may have had with his wife. It's tender, and sweet, and curious, and it makes Dean feel safe. 

Cas pulls back, placing his hands on Dean's waist. Dean feels sure that he has the most dumbfounded look on his face.

He looks at Cas, who's smiling contentedly, crow's feet visible beside his eyes. "Dude," he says, "did you just Han Solo me?"

Cas sighs, gifting Dean with a fondly exasperated grin. "I don't understand that reference."

"Buckle up, Angelface," Dean says, "we've got some serious Star Wars watching to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://thefaultinourspookypentagrams.tumblr.com/post/64459391873/kkatkkrap-later-homenuggets-waywardism-so) and [this post](http://this-is-sams-lost-halloween.tumblr.com/post/64450821492/angemicwings-catstiel-damn-it-cas-damn)  
> 


End file.
